


The Arrow-Flash Chronicles

by P1nkPumpkin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Olictiy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkPumpkin/pseuds/P1nkPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Arrow/Flash drabbles featuring Olicity and Oliver/Barry BROTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arrow and Flash (Central City Visit)

 

Oliver and Felicity come to visit in central city,   
Everyone decide to go to dinner so Iris Barry and Oliver Felicity go to dinner,, Iris is trying to set Felicity up with Barry   
And Oliver sees this and is a little up set,  
Iris go's on and on about how Felicity And Barry should be a item, there don so they decide step out, All four of them are standing on the sidewalk out side the diner   
Barry up against the glass and Felicity and Iris were stand back to the street,  
Olive just walked out of the diner, Iris was still talking about Barry and Felicity   
should be together,  
So Oliver go's for it walks right towards Felicity and grabs her and dips her kiss her,  
Barry was stun and Iris nearly dead ,   
Oliver lifts her back up and Felicity being so surprise and loving Oliver she did not hesitate She just rapped her arms around his neck and kiss him back,  
Iris says I did not know you two were together, Oliver answers her with his arm around Felicity and says yeah while smiling at Felicity, Felicity was surprised and happy at the same time.

They said good bye and they would see Barry and Iris later,, Oliver and Felicity were walking away arms around each other and Oliver says you mean everything to me you know that and losing you would be worse then any island, and I am sorry that let you go I thought I was protecting you but John said what you said and I am so sorry, and I will never leave you again. 

 

(The End)

(1)


	2. Live or Death

Arrow and Flash (Live or Death)

 

When Barry decided to visit starling city he want to fight with Oliver, & Oliver did not care, so one night there was a vertigo seller selling again, so Oliver and Barry decided to stop them, they got down there and they got about all of them, then one of them stabbed Oliver with a needle and the vertigo was strong enough that it was stopping Oliver's heart,  
Barry saw he was happening, Felicity asking what is happening Oliver Oliver Oliver please answer me. Barry answers his heart stopped Felicity begging Barry to do something, Barry was thinking and decides to speed his hand up fast enough and hit his chest it might start it again so Barry hit Oliver and Oliver gasp and sit up, Oliver Felicity says are you all right Oliver, Oliver answers yeah Felicity says are you all right, yeah Oliver response Roy says let's get you back Oliver says yeah,,  
They get back and Felicity runs to Oliver and hugs him Oliver says I'm alright Barry and Roy go to talk to John, Oliver kiss Felicity and tells her I'm alright really,

Later slowly John then Roy then Barry leave,,  
Felicity tells Oliver that she has to go home, Oliver kiss Felicity good night and says bye Felicity and she leaves,,  
Oliver thinks about what he saw when he was dead Shado was there and saying to come to her and he would of expect he heard Felicity say his name and he need to be with her he could not leave her so he fought,,  
Then ran to catch Felicity he caught up with her, and said may I walk you home so they walked together Oliver had his arm around her walk, when they got to her front door he kissed her good night and said he loved her and she said I love you to, and she walked in..

 

(The End)

(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kinda old and not very good but i have gotten better so.  
> Please give me prompts and I'll do my best to write them. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Prompts for more Drabbles and I'll do my best to write them


End file.
